Past
by Kaibara Kaito
Summary: The future kids comes to the past and meets their parents! Without knowing a way to go back to their time what will the kids do? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Kaito: Ok I re-wrote some of the things, so hope that you like it

* * *

Prologue

Year 2027

"Makoto-chan! Wait up!" said a girl with long orange hair.

"Konoe! She said wait!" said a boy with sliver hair.

"Haha! Make me!" laughed Makoto, running ahead of her two friends.

"We warned you!" the boy ran faster and gabbed Makoto from behind, "We told you to wait!"

"Ahahaha! Ok ok! Let me down Ryuen-kun!" laughed Makoto.

"Izumi, that wasn't very nice to Mako-chan." said a girl with black hair.

"You're a very overprotective elder sister ya know." laughed Ryuen, putting Makoto down.

"I-I am not!" blushed the black haired girl.

"Secchan's not _just_ overprotective. She's cares too much about me than anyone else!" said Makoto, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Mako-chan!"

"Aha! Setsuko-chan's blushing!"

"Not you too Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuko blushed even more.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Asuka'?" the red head said playfully, lightly hitting Setsuko on the head.

"Nee-chan!" shouted a girl with brown hair, "Where are you?"

"Kanako! Setsuko and Makoto are here!" shouted Asuka.

"Daisuke said that he wanted us to see him in the lab."

"Hope he doesn't make us into his 'test subjects' again." saighed Ryuen and Setsuko.

"No he just wanted to show us something." said Kanako.

* * *

"What's up Hakase?"

"Just great! I wanted you guys to check out my newest invention! The time traveler!" said Daisuke cheerfully.

"Can we check it out?" asked Kanako.

"Go ahead!" grinned Daisuke.

Ryuen, Asuka, Setsuko, Kanako, and Makoto went into the time machine and were amazed by the sight.

"Wow! Hakase! You've really outdone yourself!" said Ryuen.

"Heh heh! Thanks! Hmm? Crap. You guys can look all you want; I'll be right back so **DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING**!" Daisuke left the lab.

"You heard him." Ryuen turned to see Asuka messing with some dials, "What the hell?!"

A bright light engulfed them and as soon as the light died, they were gone…

* * *

Year 2003

A bright light surrounded the area of the world tree and the kids fell to the ground.

"Ow…damn it Kagurazaka! Why'd you go and do that for?!" growled Ryuen, rubbing his head.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Asuka said playfully.

"Um…guys…where are we?" asked Kanako, clinging onto Setsuko.

"It looks like the world tree so…maybe the time machine didn't work." said Setsuko hoping that she _was_ right.

"Well…let's go look around first." Ryuen got up and looked around. He saw some girls, but no boys.

'_Oh crap…Setsuko was wrong! We _are_ in the _past_!_' thought Ryuen.

"What's wrong Ryu-kun?" asked Makoto.

"Setsuko…you were wrong…remember what your mom said? 'The world tree has been here for hundreds of years' and it was still there in _our_ time!"

"Ryu-chan…don't tell us…"

Ryuen looked at them with a worried face, "We're in the past!"

* * *

Kaito: 'Kay how's this? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews please! (And I was bored when I came up with this idea and kinda don't know when Negi took place it's so confusing! ) Well see ya all next time!


	2. The Meeting

Kaito: 'Kay here's the next chapter! Hope that you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Don't joke like that Ryuen!" said Setsuko.

"I ain't jokin'!" Ryuen looked around again and saw some people walking over to them, "Shit! We gotta hide!" Ryuen grabbed Asuka by the arm and jumped into the world tree followed by Setsuko with Kanako and Makoto.

"Odd. I thought that there was someone here." said a girl with black hair tied to the side of her head.

"Setsuna-san!" an orange haired girl with two pony tails ran up to her, "Where's the 'strange energy' that you felt? Don't tell me that you just said that to get away from Konoka again."

"I did no such thing Asuna-san!" blushed Setsuna, "Why would I stay away from Ojou-sama?"

"Haven't you two _figured_ it out yet?!" grumbled Asuna.

"Figured what out?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh nothing."

"Are you su-" Setsuna stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the world tree, "Who's there?!"

The branch that the kids were sitting on snapped and caused them to fall on the ground. Ryuen on the bottom, then Setsuko, Asuka, Makoto and Kanako.

"Damn it. Setsuna-san said that the damn world tree was sturdy but it broke!" muttered Ryuen.

"Who are you? We never saw you here before!" said Asuna.

"Holy crap! Mom?!" Asuka stared at her 'mother' with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?! Don't call me 'mom' either!" growled Asuna, "I'm only _15_!"

"If your name _is_ Kagurazaka Asuna-san, then you _are_ her mom!" muttered Setsuko, rubbing her back.

"I'll be the judge of that and you better tell us your names." said Setsuna, glaring at the kids.

"If you wanna play it that way, my name's Izumi Ryuen."

"Kagurazaka Asuka."

"Konoe Makoto, the older twin and middle child."

"Konoe Kanako, the youngest twin and child."

"Konoe Setsuko, the eldest child."

"Woah! Sounds like Konoka got busy!" blushed Asuna.

"A-Asuna-san! Setsuna blushed as well, "These kids could be lying!"

Setsuko got up and dusted herself off, "Can you tell us what year this is?"

"2003."

"None of you were dating yet…drat! I wanted to meet my dad too!" Ryuen muttered under his breath.

"Um…maybe we should meet Evangeline-san? Maybe she could tell us something." Kanako suggested shyly.

"Let's ask Hakase…er _Satomi_-san." Ryuen lightly hit Asuka on the head, "Hakase...er _Daisuke_ **told **you** not**to touch**anything**!"

"Hey! I have a curious mind!" said Asuka, "Besides he didn't say _who_, he just said 'don't touch' to _anyone_."

"If you guys really came from the future…what year was it?" asked Asuna curious.

"2027 if I remember correctly." said Makoto.

"Why are you here?" Setsuna still glared at the kids.

"We're here by accident 'cause this idiot messed with something." Makoto pointed to Asuka.

"Don't call me an idiot!" growled Asuka.

"Enough with the questions already. Now hurry up otherwise I'm goin' ahead." Ryuen left the girls alone.

"There he goes again." sighed Makoto.

"What's that matter with him?! Raised by wolves? I can't believe he's Ako's kid."

"Well…you see…never mind you'll find out sooner or later." Setsuko got up and followed Ryuen, "Izumi! Wait up!"

"Nee-chan/ Secchan! You have to wait for us too!" Makoto and Kanako ran after her.

"Well nice meeting ya mom! You too Setsuna-san!" Asuka ran after her friends.

"Did that girl call Setsuko 'Secchan'?" Asuna looked at Setsuna, "Did you…."

"I would never leave the side of Ojou-sama and I do _not_ care about her in _that_ way." said Setsuna, trying to hide her blush.

"Aww…Look at _Secchan_! She's blushing!" laughed Asuna, running back to class.

"A-Asuna-san!" Setsuna chased after her.

* * *

"Ryu-chan! That wasn't very nice!" said Asuka.

"Like I care?" Ryuen leaned on a tree, "Keep talkin' like that, we might never be born! Ever thought of that?"

"He's right. Why do you think that me and Izumi stayed quiet most of the time when we were talking to our parents younger selves?" said Setsuko.

"You were shy." said Asuka, laughing.

"Kagurazaka! This is a serious matter! There's no time to be laughing!" growled Ryuen.

"Geez, you don't have to go back to your old days on me!" Asuka hid behind Setsuko.

"Keh." Ryuen crossed his arms, '_But seriously…how are we gonna get back without messin' with the timeline?_'

* * *

Asuna came back in class trying to keep her laughter under control as Setsuna came in flustered.

"Secchan!" a chocolate haired girl ran up to Setsuna.

"Konoka!" Asuna tried to not laugh, "I hope that you have a _fun_ time in the future!"

"Secchan what does Asuna mean?" asked Konoka.

"I…well…y-you see Ojou-sama…" Setsuna stuttered not really knowing how to tell Konoka about their meeting with the kids.

"Hey Konoka, did you ever think of you child's names before?" asked Asuna, finally calmed down.

"Not really why?" Konoka tilted her head a little.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Kaito: 'Kay hope that this will be enough for now. Thanks for reviewin' guys! See ya all next time!

If you can figure out the kid's parents, I might put up more chapters faster! See ya all next time!


End file.
